


Your Own Worst Enemy

by notalwayslate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwayslate/pseuds/notalwayslate
Summary: What if the Dark One followed Emma and Regina through the enchanted wardrobe to Storybrooke? How will the Dark Imp react to find Belle alive, and learns of their son's dark fate? How will Mr. Gold react when he comes face to face with his own worst enemy?





	

Swiftly closing the wardrobe, darkness encompassed him. Magic tingled around him, his body feeling as if it was floating in dead space. A loud bang, jerked him back into consciousness as he opened his eyes to see a forest before him. Taking an unsteady step, his leather boot touched solid ground, as he stepped out of the trunk of a tree. Lifting his hand to shade his eyes, as the sunlight beamed down on him, he glanced around trying to assess where his escaped prisoners had gone. 

Discovering footsteps, he followed them in eager pursuit. He stopped for a brief moment, bringing his hands up, magic crackling from his fingertips. A wicked glee filled him with confirmation that he still had magic in this realm. Nothing would stop him now. Vengeance for his true love’s death would finally be his. Lost in his own thoughts of retribution, he did not hear the footsteps behind him. 

“Trying a new look father?”

Startled by the sudden voice, Rumple turned to see a young man in a black robe standing before him.

“Cat got your tongue, father?” 

His breath halted, as he looked into the eyes that were identical to a lonely spinner of long ago. His bottom lip trembled as his vision blurred with tears pooling in his eyes. 

“Bae?” his voice croaked. 

Tilting his head, a moment of curiosity splashed on the young man’s face, before his eyes narrowed. 

“Who are you?”

Rumple’s voice trembled with emotion. “Bae?”

Rolling his eyes a stern scowl graced the young man’s features. 

“I’m not Bae!” He barked all patience depleted. 

Bewildered Rumple stumbled back. If it wasn’t Bae, then who was he?

“But I am your father?” 

“Unfortunately.” 

Cringing at the clipped response, his heart broke. It appeared that in any world his children were destined to hate him. A blaring question echoed through his mind. 

“Who’s your mother?” 

Irritated his son turned dramatically walking away in a huff. 

“Wait,” Rumple shouted. “Son, Wait!” 

The cloaked figure stopped.

“Who is your mother?”

Head turning, only the silhouette of the hood was visible, as his son spoke. 

“Belle.”

Dumbfounded, Rumple felt his legs go weak, as he fell to his knees. 

“Belle?” Shaking his head in disbelief, his voice quivered. “S…She’s alive?” Sobbing, he heard his son approach him, the sound of leaves crushing beneath his feet.

Kneeling before him, Rumple’s soaked eyes met his. 

“Where did you come from?”

“I followed Emma and the Evil Queen here.”

His son’s look of displeasure was quickly replaced with a craving. 

“Emma? The savior is here. She’s back? I have to go.”

“No, wait…” Rumple grabbed the arm of his unnamed son. 

Disgusted his son shook his hand off of him. 

“Where ever you came from, I suggest you go back, before you see the real monster you became here.”

And like that, his son vanished in a cloud of magic.

Fury fueled Rumple’s steps as he made his way out of the woods, nearing the lights of the village. For some reason his new son hated him, and he had to get to the bottom of things now. 

“Gold. Yo Gold!”

Halting Rumple turned to see a short gruffly looking dwarf. 

“Why do you look like that?”

“Like what, dearie?” Rumple let out a deranged giggle. 

“All glittery again.”

Rumple glanced down at himself, and then back at the dwarf. 

“If this is you going dark to help Gideon, it will be over my dead body before I ever allow either of you to hurt Emma. I will not let Snow’s child…”

The nuisance’s threats were cut short by a snap of Rumple’s fingers, as a freshly bearded snail sat in the fools place. 

“Gideon” Rumple thought to himself. A small beam of a smile brushed his lips as he recalled Belle’s favorite book. How many nights did you spend reading about Sir Gideon saving the day? 

His thoughts of Belle lounged in her chair reading were abruptly halted, when his eyes landed on a familiar figure walking down the street. It was him, his flesh pink, his hair peppered with grey. It was as if he was looking at the ghost of his past, or was it the ghost of his future? So this must be Gold. Thinking back to the look of disgust that his own son gave him on his arrival, Rumple believed it was a right good time to get some answers from his human self.   
X  
Entering his shop, Gold went behind the curtain to dispose of his coat. Belle would be meeting him there soon. Walking over to his desk, he picked up the ultrasound picture of his son.

“We will save you son.” Gold vowed as his fingers traced the small form in the picture. The bell rung overhead, alerting him that Belle was here. Walking out from behind the curtain, Gold stopped in his tracks, as he came face to face with his past. 

“Well hello Dearie,” the imp shrilled. 

Momentarily at a loss of words, Gold took a step forward shaking his head in disbelief. The imp took the opportunity to speak again. 

“I must say, I’ve looked better.” 

The Imp raised his hand, a sudden jolt of force knocking Gold back against the wall. Dazed for a moment, still spread out on the floor, Gold lifted his hand, sending the Imp flying back in retaliation. 

As both men stumbled to their feet on opposite corners of the shop, the imp looked baffled. 

“How do you have magic?”

“I’m the Dark One, Dearie,” Gold growled out to his former self. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

Pointing his finger at Gold, the Imp responded. “You’re human.”

As Gold opened his mouth to retort, the door flew open, as Belle entered holding two large books. 

“Rumple I ….” Her words were cut short, as her eyes landed on the glittery imp, her books falling to the floor.

Looking at Gold and then back at the Imp, Belle finally spoke.

“Did you split yourself?”

“No.” Gold answered defensively. “I don’t know where this….he came from.”

Tears were streaming down the Imps face as a small sob escaped his lips. 

“Belle.” His voice quivered. 

Wide eyed, Belle watched as the Imp cautiously approached her. Faltering for a moment when he got near her, he suddenly threw his arms around her, pressing her small frame against his. 

“You’re real. You’re alive.” He sobbed his grip still tight against her. 

Strong hands ripped the Imp away from her. “Get your hands off of my wife.” Gold growled forcing space between Belle and the Imp. 

“Rumple,” Belle chided watching the imp fall to his knees his tear stained face looking at her with a look of awe and devotion. 

“We don’t even know who or what he is, Belle.” Gold exclaimed a resentful tone in his voice. 

Kneeling in front of him, Belle’s heart ached for the Imp before her. 

“How did you get here?” She questioned in a soft tone. 

“A Magical wardrobe. I followed Emma and the Evil Queen here.” 

“Well isn’t that just great.” Gold yelped. “Belle leave, and I can sent this imposter back to whatever make believe realm he’s from.”

The Imps mouth formed a firm line, as he tore his gaze away from his love. 

“I’m not going anywhere, dearie.”

“Oh, I beg to differ….dearie,” Gold countered back. 

Rolling her eyes, Belle stood up, the Imp rapidly following her lead. 

“Why do you have magic?” The imp inquired again. 

“Why do you keep asking me that?” an annoyed Gold responded. 

“Because she’s here.” The imp pointed at Belle. “You’re human; you must have had True Love’s Kiss?” 

Gold briefly glanced at Belle before turning his attention to the floor. 

Befuddled by the sudden awkward tension the Imp turned to Belle. “We…we have a son, Gideon.”

Belle’s eyes widened at the mention of her son. 

“How do you know that?” Gold charged. Grabbing the imp by the vest, Gold shook him hard. “How do you know about him?”

Grabbing his hands off his vest, the Imp shoved Gold back. 

“I’ve met him. And if the reception I received from him was any indication, you clearly haven’t learned how to be a father yet.” 

Belle moved forward. “You saw him, where?”

The Imp’s green eyes met her blue. “In the woods. I was nearing the village, and before I knew it, he was there in front of me.” 

“You spoke to him?”

“He spoke to me really. He was angry, wanted to know why I looked the way I did.”

“Did he say anything about where he was going?” Belle asked worried. 

“No,” the imp shook his head. “Well…he did seem interested that Emma was back.”

Belle’s look of distress at the news let the Imp know all that he needed. Their son was in trouble. 

Belle shifted towards Gold, his arms reaching out to comfort her, when the door flung open. Charming, Emma, and August piled into the shop. 

Glancing towards her Imp, Belle observed his demeanor harden at the arrival of their unexpected guests. 

“What the…” Emma’s mouth gaped open as she laid eyes on the dark imp. 

With a manic giggle he responded,   
“Miss me dearie? You left without saying goodbye.” 

His menacing eyes landed on Charming. “You really didn’t teach your daughter very good manners now did you?”

“You really want to talk about our children’s behaviors? With your…or his” a confused Charming pointed towards Gold, “son trying to kill my daughter?” 

“You followed us here?” Emma surmised. “Why?” 

“Well, let’s just say I had some unfinished business.” 

Glancing over at August, a wave of worry washed over Emma. 

“Do I need to even ask what happened to me if you were able to get through the wardrobe?” August inquired.

Holding his hand up to his chest, the Imp presented an exaggerated offense. 

“And to think I knew you since you were a twig.”

“Did you kill him?” An aghast Emma demanded to know. 

“He was in the way,” the Imp paused, “So I put him in the river.”

“Rumple!” Belle blurted. 

Turning to her he shrugged his shoulders. “What? Wood floats.” 

Emma put a sympatric hand on August’s shoulder. “It’s okay you’re here and alive in this world, and that is all that matters.” 

Nodding in agreement, August crossed his arms in front of him. 

Repulsed by the sickly display of cordialness, the Imp rolled his eyes, before swaggering behind the glass counter. 

As he moved, Belle glanced down at his tight leather pants, a view she had not seen since her days at the Dark Castle. Quickly catching herself, she looked away, her stare locking into the perceptive eyes of August. With his eyebrows raised and taunting smirk, Belle blushed, knowing she had been caught checking out the Imp’s backside. 

“Here you are I have been looking……” Regina barreled through the open door her words dying on her lips.

A lumbering pressure of magical energy filled the air, causing the hairs on the back of Belle’s neck to rise. 

“Well, well, well, look who we have here,” the Imp snarled taking a step towards Regina. 

Pulling Regina behind her, Emma lifted her glowing hand. “Stay back.”

“You killed the woman I love. I’m going to make you bleed.” The Imp hissed.

“Damnit, Rumple, I told you that wasn’t real.” Regina pleaded. 

“Do something,” Charming implored to Gold. 

Looking first towards Belle, who gave him a quick nod of affirmation, Gold sent a bolt of magic towards the Imp, who quickly deflected it with his own hand. Charming and August moved but were quickly frozen in place, as the Imp sauntered closer to Emma and Regina. 

The Imp raised his hand towards them, when Belle then stepped in front of him.

His feverish vengeful eyes landed on her soulful pure blue ones and for a moment he was entranced in her beauty. “I’m right here Rumple. I’m not dead. You don’t have to do this.”

His hoarse voice was barely above a whisper. “I saw your bones. She starved you to death.”

“You starved me?” Belle turned a tone of accusation in her voice. 

Righting her jacket, Regina awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. “I didn’t mean to. It wasn’t me. It was this damn wish realm.

Turning to Gold the Imp looked at him with such disgust. “How can you just let her walk around free like this?”

“Well I did try to kill her once,” Gold quipped.

“Not helping,” Belle scolded rolling her eyes at Gold, then turning her attention back to her Imp. “The point is that I am here, and I’m alive.” Taking his glittery hand in hers, Belle looked deep in his eyes. 

“Promise me you won’t kill her.”

Gold felt as if he was standing outside of his own body, watching the intimate conversation between the two. His own memory of the day the curse ended and Belle having the same discussion with him clouded his mind. 

Jealousy stabbed his heart, as he watched his Imp self, bring a clawed hand to Belle’s cheek, promising not to kill Regina. Guilt gnawed at his gut at all the unbroken promises that he had made to her. If only he could go back, he would change it all. Be the man, the husband she deserved. 

“So….everything is okay?” Regina tried to confirm before moving from behind Emma. 

The Imp flicked his wrist, unfreezing both David and August, as Belle stepped aside.

“Well now that is settled, can we focus on how your son is trying to kill my daughter?” Charming stated straightening his leather jacket. 

“Well aren’t you as charming as ever,” The imp retorted. Looking at Regina. “I can see why you killed him and Snow.”

“You killed us?” Charming turned to Regina appalled by the news. 

“You weren’t real,” Regina straightened he hair, sticking her chin up defiantly. “It was a Wish realm. Why can’t you people understand that?”

“I can’t believe….” Charming started.

“Not now, Dad,” Emma chimed in.

“And you were okay with this, her killing your parents?” an aghast Charming questioned.

“What? No! Of course not, I…” Emma’s response was cut short by the forceful tone of Gold. 

“Enough of this absurdity! Get out! All of you! Or he,” pointing towards his Imp self, “will not be the only one you have to worry about.”

“But we need to…” Emma’s words ceased when she saw the venomous look Gold gave her.

Giving Belle a quick smile August turned to leave. Belle reached her hand out to help usher August out of the store, when the Imp grabbed her hand before making contact.

“Careful, you’ll get a splinter.”

Giving the Imp a final look of discontentment, August was the last one out the door 

After everyone left, Belle turned her full attention to her husband.

“We have to find our son, before they do.”

Taking both of her hands in his, Gold reassured her.

“We will.”

Audibly clearing his throat the Imp, lifted a sole finger up in the air

. “There is just one thing I need to know.”

“What?” a vexed Gold asked.

“Where’s Bae?”

X  
Belle was reluctant to leave the shop, but Gold insisted that the discussion he had to have with himself would be best done alone. After an hour spent in the library, Belle’s main concern was for her son, but she couldn’t help but wonder how the dark imp had taken the news about Bae. Walking to the shop, she saw the lights out and the sign flipped to close. She used her spare key to get in, but found the shop empty. She needed to find him, or them. In her heart she knew the first place to look.

She felt a pang of relief quickly followed by dread, as she saw his imp form slumped down on his knees in front of Bae’s grave. Tears swam in her eyes, knowing the devastation and despair that he was drowning in. She recalled holding Rumple in her arms late at night, when the rest of the world was sleeping. How his body shook against her, as he mourned the loss of his son. After holding him until he expunged his emotions, she would head down to the kitchen making him a cup of tea, which he would always take graciously apologizing to her for being a burden. She would gently remind him of how he held her after the curse broke, and her sleepless nights of being haunted by her years spent in captivity. 

“We’re in love Rumple. We lean on each other, support each other. The good…the bad…we face it together.” She recalled saying to him, as he clung to her eventually falling asleep in her arms.

A small wail pulled Belle back into the present. 

“My son,” the imp sniffled his head tucked into his chest.

Her heart demanded that she go to him. With soft steps she knelt beside him. His shoulders trembled as he wept. Having no words to heal his broken heart, she bowed her head in a silent support. Minutes passed, before he turned his sorrowful eyes upon her. 

She hadn’t a clue on what to say to him. ‘Be Brave’ she thought to herself. ‘Be strong for him.’

“I…” her voice shook with grief, her heart trying to search for the right words to say. “I got…I got to know him.”

Closing his eyes, a humble smile dusted his lips, as tears flowed down his cheek. He spoke in a whisper. 

“I often dreamt of the two of you together. It was my greatest wish.”

Moved by his confession, she reached out her hand, tucking his straggled hair behind his ear.

“He was kind.” She stared at his tombstone, reminiscing about her time with Bae in the enchanted forest. “He was more like you than he would ever admit.” 

Turning, Rumple sat crossed leg in front of her, like a child awaiting a story. She could see he craved for any information about his beloved son that she could give him. 

“He was funny. He loved his son, Henry more than anything, and he would have done anything to get back to him. He was impulsive.” Her lips curved in a soft smile, as she recalled her stepson. “Although it took a while, I think he understood why you did the things you did. He loved you.” Tears started to stream down her face, as well as the dark imp’s. 

“Belle,” he sobbed as she enclosed her arms around him holding him securely. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her cheek against the top of his head.

“I’ve got you,” She cooed into his ear. 

Immersed in comforting him, Belle jumped as Snow’s voice bellowed out from the silence. 

“Belle there you….” 

Snow stopped mid-sentence obviously realizing the very private moment she had intruded on. 

Belle could feel him stiffen beneath her. A cloud of magic encased him leaving her holding the cold air. Pulling back her empty arms, Belle wrapped them around herself.

“I’m sorry Belle; I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Snow looked apologetic which did little to stop Belle’s growing anger over the intrusion. 

Belle stumbled to her feet, wiping away the still falling tears from her eyes. 

“So it’s true? Another Rumple is in Storybrooke?” Snow questioned. 

Giving a curt nod, Belle had neither the time nor patience to discuss this situation with Snow. 

“What is it that you needed?”   
X

Closing the book, Belle let out a frustrated sigh. After learning from Snow that Gideon had made another failed attempt on Emma’s life, Belle had ventured to the library, searching for any and all text regarding the dark realm. She had to find a way to reach Gideon. If only she could talk to him, but he had a way of not being found when he didn’t want to be. Rubbing her tired eyes, Belle knew she needed to get some rest if she was going to be any help to her son. 

The cool night air against her skin jolted her senses awake, as she locked up the library. Seeing a warm glow of light coming from the pawn shop, Belle crossed the street to talk to her husband, hoping that he made more progress then she had with their son. 

The belle jingled above her, as she entered the shop. The light from the backroom glowed out of the slit of the curtain. Walking, she pulled back the curtain, stopping in her tracks at the sight of her imp with his spinning wheel. 

Entranced Belle watched as his scaly green hands moved effortlessly over the wheel, as straws of gold pooled at his feet. There was a familiarity to it that warmed at her heart as well as other places.

Flashbacks of the dark castle danced behind her eyes. The warm fire crackling, peaking over her book, to watch him spinning. She missed those days, when their love was innocent and anew.

Her stomach clenched as she remembered the lies over the last year that broke their relationship apart. But that wasn’t the man sitting before her. He was not the one to give her the faux dagger, and betray her trust. He was still the shy insecure man who hid away in his dark castle. 

For a moment she considered leaving, knowing she was treading in dangerous territory, but she could not bring herself to walk out the door. He needed her, and as afraid as she was to admit it to herself, she needed him too. 

“Why do you spin so much?”

His body froze at the sound of her question, as he slowly brought his hands down from the wheel. She waited with baited breath her eyes glued to the back of his head. Slowly he turned on the stool, his head bowed, staring intently at his neatly folded hands. 

“It helps me.”

“To forget?” she breathed softly.

He shook his head, his watery reptilian eyes meeting her warm gaze. 

“To remember.” He whispered. 

She wanted to be near him. To wrap her arms around this broken man, and try to fix him, but the hurt of the last year kept her at bay. 

“Is Gideon, okay?” He asked looking back down at the floor. 

“Yes,” she faltered, “And no. He’s okay for now, but he made another attempt on Emma’s life.”

“I see.” His voice was hoarse and wavered with heavy emotion. “It’s all my fault, isn’t it?” He sobbed. 

“No, it’s our fault.” Belle spoke truthfully, as much as it hurt. 

“No,” he shook his head. “How could I? How could I be in a world with you and Bae, and lose you both?” 

She stood mutely her walls of self-preservation crumbling around her.

“What kind of monster am I? To lose Bae was a tragedy, but to lose you and now our son, that is unforgivable? He’s a fool…to have lost you, I’m a fool? It’s my fault. I’m a monster! ” 

Fueled by self-hatred, Rumple began pounding his fist against his chest, repeatedly screaming out, “monster.” 

Propelling herself towards him, she seized his wrist stopping him from anymore self-harm. Peering into his eyes, she saw his lost soul drowning in sorrow. 

“You’re not a monster.”

Slowly Belle slid herself down onto his lap. Astounded, Rumple brought his arms around her, securing her tightly in his grip. Bringing her own arms around his neck, their noses touched, as their lips were mere millimeters apart. 

With his eyes fixed on hers, she started to move, grinding herself against him. 

She could feel his bulge beneath her, as a carnal groan cut through the silence. 

“Belle?” he asked incredulous. 

Bringing her hands down, her fingers started unbuttoning his silk shirt. Looking down at her hands, and then back at her, Belle felt a twinge of magic, and soon felt the warm skin of her love beneath her. His magic left nothing under her skirt, and his pants pooled around his ankles. 

His black clawed hands, gripped her buttocks, and all rhyme and reason was lost to her. How long had she dreamt of this, all those nights ago in the Dark Castle? 

She lifted herself, lining them up, and slowly sank down on his member. 

He let out an impassioned cry as their bodies joined together. It felt incredible, and familiar and stunningly new all at once, as she neared her climax. 

Continuing to ride him, she felt his body tighten, as his grip grew tighter. 

“Oh Belle,” he howled with one final thrust he found his release. 

“Rumple,” she cried joining him in bliss, as her body collapsed against him. She could still feel him inside of her, as she laid her head on his shoulder, her face cuddled into his neck. 

Their breathing fell into unison as the two lovers held each other. 

“Belle.”

“Hmmm,” she muttered, snuggling more into his neck not wanting this sweet serenity to end.

“Sweetheart,” he spoke again, gently moving his shoulder to coax her to look at him. 

Grudgingly she lifted her head, her eyes finding his. 

His gaze fell to her mouth, as he moved forward his lips finding hers. A plethora of warmth tingled on her lips, slowly spreading throughout her body. Recognizing the power of a true love’s kiss, Belle pulled back. 

“Shut up, Shut up,” echoed through her mind, as she recalled his outrage and the feel of his clawed hands digging into her shoulders, all those years ago. Alarmed, she looked away frantically.

“I’m sorry,’’ her voice was distressed as she tried to scramble off of his lap. 

His grip tightened on her, as she closed her eyes tightly, readying for his wrath. She felt his finger under her chin, turning her head to face him. All her fear dissipated as she opened her eyes, to see the tender look in his eyes. 

“It’s okay, Belle. I want this. I want the curse to end.”

Suspended in shock, it took her a moment to truly comprehend his words. She shook her head in disbelief.

“You don’t mean that. You can’t mean that, Rumple. You’re grieving. You just found out about Bae.”

“I do,” he reassured her, with tears in his eyes. “I lived in a world where you were dead. And now I have a second chance. A second chance to be what you deserve…what our son deserves.” 

Tears trickled down her face. 

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Her last line of defense was spoken. 

“I do. I do my beautiful Belle. We can be a family. Let me show our son, that I love him and you more than anything…more than darkness.”

Raising a finger, she slowly traced his lips as tears fell from both of their eyes. 

“I love you Belle.” 

“I love you,” she confessed through a watery smile.

“Then kiss me,” he whispered.

Everything she ever wanted, ever wished for, was a kiss away.

Licking her lips she slowly moved forward towards her happy ending. She stopped, as a picture of her wedding day caught her eye displayed in a silver frame on Gold’s desk. Her husband was so handsome that day. ‘Husband’ the word echoed through her heart. What was she doing? 

Her heart drowned in turmoil. Scrambling off of his lap, she stood up, her eyes glued on her wedding picture. 

Belle felt disoriented, as her love for both of them coiled around her heart, squeezing it as if in a vice grip. She had to get out of there. She needed air, time to think. She heard him call for her, as she bolted out of the pawnshop, the cold air a welcomed fix. 

Discombobulated, she started weeping into her hands. 

“Mother?”

Belle turned to see her son standing before her in the middle of the street. 

“Son,” she wobbled. 

“Why are you crying, Mother?” 

“Gideon, where have you been?” She went to move towards him, but he held up his hand, halting her in place.

“It’s because of father isn’t it? He’s made you upset.”

“No. I’m worried about you. Please if we could just…” her words were cut off by his miffed response.

“Don’t lie to me, Mother. All he has ever done is hurt you.”

“Gideon!” a voice bellowed in the night air. 

Belle watched as the dark imp exited the shop walking towards them.

Rolling his eyes, Gideon turned to him. “Well hello Fake Father. I see you didn’t take my advice, and you’re still here.”

“I want to talk to you,” the Imp replied, now only feet away from his son.

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Get away from my son!” a third voice growled out. 

Racing towards them, Gold glanced at Belle assessing that she was okay, before moving his attention to his imp self, and his son.

“Stay out of this, dearie, you’ve already done enough damage here,” the imp retaliated. 

“I think you outstayed your welcome here….dearie,” Gold retorted lifting his hand with a crackle of magic. 

The imp responded by lifting his own hand, preparing for battle with himself.

“Wonderful.” Gideon clapped his hands before him. “A grand family reunion this is.” 

“Rumple, stop this.” Belle demanded.

Both men looked at her, as they lowered their hands. 

“Please son, I want to talk to you,” Belle pleaded. 

“Later,” Gideon spoke impassively. Turning on his heel, he turned facing the two men.

“No matter which skin you’re in, you are still a monster.”

Their son vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the three of them alone in the street, facing each other.


End file.
